Generally, a region below a bond region of a stack is associated with a force, such as a bonding force. Additionally, when the force is applied to the stack, an interface between a first region comprising a first type of material and a second region comprising a second type of material often peels apart. For example, an interface between a dielectric region and a metal peels apart at the interface between the respective regions when subject to the force associated with the bond region.